


the times i indirectly said i love you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun's love language is acts of service, and he likes Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	the times i indirectly said i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Love Language: Acts of Service - focusing on the needs of others, but also focusing on what you need. The perfect balance of both.

“Hey, Doie,” Jaehyun stands in front of Doyoung, slightly towering the older boy.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for joining us today,” Jaehyun moves to the side just enough for Doyoung to see Johnny, who was waving at him.

“Of course, Jaehyun,” he taps Jaehyun’s shoulder before heading to the door.

✰

Jaehyun opens the door for Doyoung, “hey.”

“You didn’t have to,” Doyoung says as he carries a tray of drinks.

“I think I had to,” the younger boy chuckles as he points at the tray, making the older boy’s face turn red.

✰

Doyoung searches the stage for his bottle of water during the concert’s ment, “Jae, have you seen my water?”

“Here, take mine,” Jaehyun hands his unopened water bottle.

✰

“Doie,” Jaehyun knocks at the older boy’s room.

“Yes?”

“Do you want anything? I’m heading out.”

“What did the others want?”

“I only asked you.”

✰

“Doyoung-ah,” Jaehyun smiles at the older boy as he enters his room. He sees the food takeout bag in Doyoung’s hand. “Thank you.”

Doyoung sits on the floor, eyes fixated on the younger boy. Jaehyun vented his thoughts through the phone, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to talk to Doyoung face to face. Jaehyun felt more at ease seeing the older boy in front of him. With Doyoung, he was vulnerable. He wasn’t afraid to let him hear the violent shaking in his voice as he suppressed a cry. Either way, however, Jaehyun finds himself crying in Doyoung’s embrace. Doyoung didn’t seem to care if his shirt was damp with Jaehyun’s tears at this point.

✰

Rain poured the day Jaehyun remembered Doyoung mentioning going to a restaurant to grab lunch. It wasn’t in him to bother people, not even his manager. The place was only a few blocks away from the dorm, he would rather walk in the rain than cause trouble.

He stood outside the store, waiting for Doyoung. Jaehyun saw the older boy taking the bags of food. As soon as Doyoung leaves the place, Jaehyun hovers the umbrella over Doyoung.

“Jaehyun, you didn’t have to. I could walk in this rain without one.”

“I don’t think so,” Jaehyun presses his lips together. The rain was cold on his shoulder since the umbrella was mostly on Doyoung.

“Thank you, Jae.”

✰

Jaehyun holds a pack of chocolates. It had white chocolates and the ordinary milk chocolates.

“Can I have some?” Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun’s eyes turn into crescents as he nods at Doyoung, handing him the pack. The older boy visibly grabs all the white chocolate, leaving the younger boy with only milk chocolate.

Doyoung’s grin was wide, and Jaehyun’s heart flutters. “I like milk chocolate better.”

“You’re tasteless, Jae,” he laughs.

(Jaehyun never liked milk chocolate. He likes white chocolate, but he likes seeing Doyoung’s smile more.)

✰

Doyoung fell asleep on Jaehyun’s bedroom floor. He can’t remember how long it has been, but maybe Doyoung got sleepy over his stories. Jaehyun stood up, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. He raises Doyoung’s head just enough to place the pillow and enough not to wake Doyoung up. He unfolds the blanket and places it on Doyoung.


End file.
